Yamoto Koki
Yamoto Koki (ヤモト・コキ Yamoto Koki) is a high-school girl and ninja. Her ninja soul is the Shi Ninja (シ・ニンジャ Shi Ninja). Appearance Yamoto has short black hair and blue eyes. She wears a Japanese school sailor uniform that's white and black. When using Shi Ninja's power, her eyes turn purple and a ghost-like purple scarf forms on her. She also wears a black winter coat. In the past, Yamoto is shown to have longer hair. Personality Yamoto a reserved girl and is shown to care deeply for her friends and against joining the Soukai Syndicate. She is shown to turn violent when using Shi Ninja's power and finds enjoyment in it, since her first use she has gained better control over her power. Yamoto also speaks using the first person pronoun "アタイ Atai, Me ishttp://theinterviews.jp/njslyr/2275562 " which is done to show Shi Ninja's influence on her. However, she sometimes break frees and use "私 Watashi", which is what most Japanese girls use. Plot Last Girl Standing Sometime in the past, another student, Shogo Maguchi, attempted to commit suicide by jumping on the school roof and landed on Yamoto. At the brink of death, Shi Ninja had entered her body and kept her alive. thumb|left|150px|Yamoto using her origami weapons during her fight with [[Sonic Boom.]]Some time later, Yamoto and her friend, Asari, were attacked, and as Yamoto was being choked, Shi Ninja called out to her. Yamoto then used Shi Ninja's power to defeat her attackers and save Asari. During the fight Yamoto had taken pleasure in hurting the people and at first stated that wasn't her own thoughts, but quickly realized these were her thoughts at the time. Yamoto's new found strength made people no longer bother her in school. The Soukai Syndicate was aware of Yamoto's ninja soul and had ordered the newly added member Shogo, who was renamed Suicide by Sonic Boom, to kill her. While she was at a karaoke with her friends, Shogo got her attention and apologized for what he had done to her, and attempted to hold back Sonic Boom so she could escape with her friends. Sonic Boom proved too much for Shogo and he had soon after began to fight Yamoto. Sonic Boom had also seemed to be too much for her as he had overpowered her and was saved by Ninja Slayer. After Ninja Slayer had fought with Sonic Boom for a while, Yamoto delivered the final blow on Sonic Boom with a large origami attack, which killed him. Seven days after this, Yamoto goes to Asari's window, apologizing for getting her in bad situations and says sayonara, and says she'll be there if Asari needs her help, then jumps away. Swan Song Sung by a Faded Crow Yamoto meets Kagi Tanaka at a laundromat. She gets attacked by Nutcracker and is saved when Kagi stabs him, killing him. She then comes under protection of Kagi and he teaches her karate. The Soukaiya sends their ninja soul tracker, Third Eye, and mercenary Sword Dancer to kill Yamoto, along with ordering Kagi to kill her too. She fights and kills Third Eye and appears before Silver Karasu and recognizes him as Kagi right away. She half-hardheartedly fights him then cries as she could not seriously fight and try to kill her sensei. Kagi then dies to his cancer in from of Yamoto. She is seen later escaping Clone Yakuza by jumping onto a moving train and then opens a pack of Kagi's cigarettes. Treasure Every Meeting thumb|150px| Yamoto says goodbye to [[Genocide. ]]Yamoto wanders into a church exhausted and meets Genocide, a zombie created by Yoroshisan's Dr. Lee Araki, and ends up befriending him. Genocide buried an old lady who had died recently and had said "Shi Ninja" when he saw Yamoto. Dr. Lee sends Clone Yakuza, new experiment Manticore, and a Soukaiya ninja named Grenadier to kill him. Yamoto and Genocide fight them off and win. Yamoto then sets off and Genocide tells her not to hold it against him if they meet again and he does not remember her because he has a rotting brain and forgets things easily. Power & Abilities * Psychic: Yamoto has psychic abilities and her weapons are shaped like origami. * Sakura enhancement zitsu: she can enhance an object touching the hand, and turn to bomb by injecting energy into the object. * '''Karate: '''Uses karate as taught to ber by Silver Karasu. * '''Iaido: '''She was trained by Silver Karasu and used his sword. Relationships Kagi Tanaka Her sensei and guardian. Genocide An escaped Yoroshisan bio-ninja zombie she meets and befriends. Asari Her best friend from high school. Ninja Slayer He helped her defeat Sonic Boom. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ninja